Now and Forever
by phoenix silsby
Summary: After isolating herself from the magical community Hermione finds the need to return, but can she keep her return a secret.
1. The unexpected return

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Return**

If it wasn't for her extreme need to be here, Hermione had planned on never setting foot in Diagon Alley again. After the war had ended Hermione had ousted herself from the magical community, finding the devastation left behind to difficult to cope with. She'd stepped out of King's Cross and out of everyone's lives 10 years ago. She set out to find her parents only to discover they'd died in a car crash; emotionally shattered, she completely isolated herself from the members of the Order, until the incident 3 months ago had forced her to rethink her decision. Cursing her new reliance on magic she entered the apothecary to buy the final ingredient for her potion, and then retraced her steps through the familiar street and out the Leaky Cauldron to Muggle London.

When she arrived back at her flat Hermione added the ingredient she'd just purchased to a cauldron that was out of sight in her bedroom, hoping it would be ready in time. Hermione then left the room to make herself a pot of green tea before curling up on the sofa with a book.

There was nothing on display in the flat that would suggest its owner was magical, in fact only the potion bubbling in the bedroom and the wand in its box in the bedside cabinet gave the game away. There was a powerful aura that radiated from Hermione, however no one in the area understood this was the reason for semi-regular power cuts or the occasional burst water main.

As Hermione was getting ready for bed a snowy owl flew in through the window and perched on the bedside cabinet hooting softly.

'Hello Hedwig,' she said giving the owl a friendly stroke. 'Is it that time of year already?'

Hermione left the room and came back with a handful of owl treats hoping Hedwig would eat them slowly, she knew Harry and Ginny lived on the outskirts of London and didn't want Hedwig's quicker return to alert them to the fact she was in the area. Sighing slightly, Hermione went into the sitting room to read the letter just in case Hedwig decided to peck her until she replied, a request that Harry had made in their 5th year. Hermione was surprised he hadn't tried that again.

After she'd disappeared Hermione received owls from all members of the order enquiring as to her whereabouts. As she never replied, the letters slowly decreased until she only received one letter from Harry, Ginny and Ron every year. After reading the letter Hermione threw it into the fire and returned to her room wiping her eyes, glad to see Hedwig had gone. As she got into bed Hermione thought about the letter, she was pleased Ginny and Harry had another baby as Lily sounded fabulous, but the letters made her miss them so much. She drifted off to sleep knowing it would be a restless night.

The next morning Hermione got ready to go into town and tried to forget the previous night. As she walked to her favourite bookstore she took deep calming breaths to control the magic which was threatening to burst out of her. She entered the store and began to browse; it was getting extremely difficult and now with the added pressure to maintain control things were getting worse.

Hermione's trip had gone rather well, however a bookshelf had disappeared only to re-appear in the store room. The shop keeper had decided he must have asked someone to move it. She was exhausted by the time she got home and was definitely not expecting an owl to be perched on the sofa waiting for her. Cautiously she approached it and noticed there was a ministry sealed letter in its beak, as she took the letter the owl hooted in a reassuring way before flying out the window. Hermione opened the letter and wasn't impressed by what she read.

Dear Miss Granger,

We have recently received news that in your area a witch or wizard has been causing power-cuts and similar Muggle related problems. We ask that you inform us of any information you may have on this matter as we fear it may be Muggle baiting.

Yours sincerely

Emily Perkins

Head of Muggle Relations

Hermione didn't like the fact the Ministry knew her whereabouts and seriously hoped nothing had got back to a Weasley or Harry. If it wasn't for the fact she needed the potion Hermione would have left London that instant, however she pulled on her cloak and headed to Diagon Alley.

An unfortunate problem with being in the Muggle world for so long was Hermione no longer had any wizard money left and therefore headed to Gringotts with the intention of changing enough money to buy the ingredients for a year's worth of potion ingredients. Hermione was completely shocked when she spotted Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes on her way to the bank, she was amazed that even during the day the shop seemed to light up the whole alley. On her way back from the bank Hermione went against her better judgement, performed a quick glamour to alter her appearance and entered the shop. It was extremely noisy with Hogwarts students everywhere and one of the twins was relishing every second of it. As Hermione viewed the latest products the other twin approached her, on closer inspection he appeared to be Fred.

'Why hello there I'm George, how may I help you?' He said gesturing to the shelves. 'Are you looking for yourself or a friend?'

Hermione wasn't surprised she'd got the twins confused but was startled by how intently he stared at her, as if he could see through her glamour.

'I'm just browsing thank-you.' She replied, then watched him race off to what appeared to be a small rain cloud in the corner of the shop which obviously wasn't supposed to be there.

Realising her mistake in entering the shop Hermione turned to leave and nearly collided with a young girl who had long silvery blond hair and a smattering of freckles across his nose. To her horror this girl was closely followed by a very familiar couple, both of whom looked slightly nervous.

'She will diztroy zis plaze ef we do not watch 'er.' Said Fleur, her French accent was as strong as ever.

'Let her have some fun.' Bill replied, 'Just hope she doesn't come home with any new tricks she's learnt from Fred and George.'

At this point Hermione left; worried her glamour may begin to fade, and hurried back down the street. By the time she'd reached the Leaky Cauldron she'd begun to return to her normal appearance and as she left the pub she breathed a sigh of relief knowing she hadn't been detected. If she had looked back she would have seen a man in patched tatty robes with a very confused look on his face.


	2. The first encounter

**Chapter 2: The First Encounter**

She was back, but something had changed. If it hadn't have been for the smell Remus didn't think he would have noticed her at all. Even through the remnants of the glamour he recognised her and now he knew why she was back. All he had to do was find her again.

The problem with finding someone who has been missing for so long is when you do find them, no one believes you. Remus had informed the Weasley's and Harry of her return yet no one offered him help to track her, but even if they had he would be the only one capable of following that scent. Hermione had always smelt different, it was only a subtle difference between her and the others but Remus had noticed it when they first met and it had continued to intensify over the years. Now that scent had changed and he knew why, evidently she did too and Remus wondered how long this had been happening for. He hadn't told any of the others; it was her secret to tell, just as it had once been his.

It had been over a week since Remus had seen Hermione and he had begun watching out for her at Diagon Alley, she would need to return to buy more potion ingredients soon. Then suddenly he smelt that intoxicating smell again and was convinced something had changed. He noticed a blonde haired woman leaving the Leaky Cauldron and heading into the alley and was certain even with the glamour it was Hermione. After quickly finishing his drink Remus began to follow that scent.

It had been just over a week since Hermione had last been at Diagon Alley and with another glamour she had returned to buy her potion ingredients and this time was planning on bypassing Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes completely but knew that just couldn't happen. As she walked down the Alley after leaving the apothecary she decided it would be impossible to pass the opportunity by and paid a visit to the twins. The shop was as busy as it had been the first time however Hermione didn't see any Weasley's, Fred and George were obviously out the back as Verity was working the till. Hermione felt a twinge of disappointment but decided to take some time to browse anyway. She noticed a product that was aimed to render the victim unable to use magic for up to an hour; it looked potentially dangerous but now there was no threat to the magical community, joke products like this were becoming more widely available. Thinking it may be useful for controlling her magical outbursts Hermione brought a few and then left the shop, managing to walk square into someone in the process.

'Sorry about that,' She said frantically gathering her things.

'Don't worry it was totally my fault.' A familiar male voice replied and Hermione looked up to see Remus Lupin.

'It's was me who walked into you.' She pointed out, wanting to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. She could smell him so vividly it was difficult to try and walk away.

'I was in your way then,' Remus replied as charming as ever. 'Therefore I feel I owe you a coffee to make up for it.'

Hermione was torn, she desperately wanted to talk to Remus and see how he was, she may even find out about some of the others if she asked carefully, however if she could smell him he could smell her.

'Thank-you for the offer however I must be going. Perhaps I shall bump into you some other time.' She replied before turning to leave.

'That sounds good.' Remus replied smiling to himself. He was sure it had been her, now all he needed to do was persuade her to return.

'I'm telling you it was definitely her!' Remus tried to explain to Harry, Ginny and Ron. They had been Hermione's closest friends and he was sure they would want to help him find her now he was sure she was back.

'We have no proof other than you claiming you smelt her.' Replied Ron, 'She was under a glamour at the time and didn't say nothing out of the ordinary. We know you want her to return more than most Remus, I hope this isn't affecting your senses.'

'I wasn't aware my feelings for Hermione were public knowledge and I don't see how they would make a difference.' Remus replied. Hurt by Ron's low blow. Yes he had feelings for the witch, but had only ever told Sirius. He was going to give him a serious talking to next time he saw him.

'The simple fact of the matter is, after trying to find her for so long, unless you have some definite proof we don't want to raise our hopes again.' Harry stated, trying to be diplomatic. 'We all care for Hermione and want to find her safely however after all this time it may not happen. It's difficult to find someone who doesn't want to be found.'

Remus gave up trying to persuade them. It was fruitless and if he wanted help he would have to find more proof. They had searched far and wide for Hermione and been all over the globe in an effort to find her. After visiting Australia to find her parents were dead they had worried about her but as Harry said it would be difficult to find her if she didn't want to be found. Remus could understand their hesitance in taking his word for it that she was back.

'In that case I shall get her to come back myself then.' Said Remus. 'I know she's here and I shall prove it.'

'Please let us know if there are any developments?' Asked Harry. 'However don't get your hopes up. Even if it is her she may not want to return.'

As they began to leave the room Ginny hung back, she leant over to Remus and whispered 3 words that made him stop any feeling of doubt that was beginning to form.

'I believe you.'


	3. Dinner Plans

**Chapter 3: Dinner Plans**

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen cutting ingredients for her potion, it was tedious work but it was necessary to get everything perfect or the potion wouldn't work, after making this potion for so long she could practically do it in her sleep. She was thinking about Remus as she worked and wondered if he thought of her, she often thought back to that night after the war and what happened after it. She missed the werewolf and knew soon the truth would out. She desperately wanted to see Remus again and decided to throw caution to the wind and return to Diagon Alley. She had intended to return to France after the potion was brewed as one transformation alone was bad enough, but she couldn't fight the urge to see him. She returned to her ingredients, remembering to double the amounts, and planned how she could bump into Remus again.

Remus had been visiting Diagon Alley on an almost daily basis since his encounter with Hermione in the hope she would return. It was a long shot but hopefully seeing him had rekindled in her the feelings it had in him. He missed her terribly and had since she left; having her return was amazing, all he needed was to get her to do was stay. As he took up his usual spot in the Leaky Cauldron he took a deep breath and focused in on finding her sent. He could faintly smell her and knew she must have passed by recently so he prepared to wait for her to return. It was going to be a long wait but he was convinced it would be worth every second to get her back.

Hermione had been in Diagon Alley for a few hours when she decided to leave, it was wonderful to walk down the magical street again and stop at Flourish and Blotts. She had spent most of her time looking through magical books in the bookshop and remembering her life before she'd left London; a lot had changed since then. As she walked back into the Leaky Cauldron she noticed Remus sitting in the corner and altered her path to avoid him, what she wasn't expecting was for him to turn and look in her direction. After quickly assessing the situation she decided it would be rude to ignore him and however bad an idea it was she really wanted to see him.

Remus looked surprised when Hermione began walking in his direction; he hadn't expected her to be so eager to talk to him after all this time. She was wearing the same glamour as she had been last time he saw her and he longed to see what she looked like underneath. After taking a deep breath Remus bit the bullet and began talking to her.

'Hello again.'

'I just thought I'd take you up on that drink.' Hermione replied, straight to the point and forgetting he was supposed to be a complete stranger.

'Well that can easily be arranged,' Remus replied glancing towards the bar. 'What can I get for you?'

'A butter beer please.' Hermione replied taking the seat opposite him without hesitation.

Remus and Hermione had been in the Leaky Cauldron for just over an hour and were talking as comfortably as the old friends they were. Both of them were very conscious of what they were saying as they didn't want to reveal too much but as things were going so well Remus decided to make sure Hermione wouldn't leave London.

'I'm having a fantastic time talking to you. Would you like to like to meet up for dinner sometime?'

This had been a risky move as she would either leave quickly or, as he hoped, would meet with him again. Remus watched her face as she carefully composed her answer.

'That sounds like a very good idea, when would you like to meet.'

Remus was ecstatic, she had arranged to meet with him again and that meant she may still have feelings for him, all he needed to do was make sure he didn't scare her off. He put a lot of thought into where they could go as they drank the next round of drinks and decided on a restaurant in Muggle London nearby. Hermione was delighted with his choice and they arranged to meet before the week was out, it was cutting it close for the full moon but this would provide Remus with a chance to confirm his suspicions. They both left having not exchanged names, neither of them thought this odd as they were so focused on seeing each other again, however later that evening Remus remembered which he felt was proof enough to tell the others he'd found Hermione.

'Are you completely certain it was her?' Harry asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

'Well along with the smell she was very comfortable with me, more so than you would be with a complete stranger.' Remus replied. 'I'm seeing her later this week and I shall see if I can get here to confirm it. The only problem is she didn't leave a name.'

'Call her Hermione and see what happens.' Ron suggested unhelpfully.

'That would scare her off and we need to make sure she stays.' Ginny replied, 'I think we should let Remus figure this one out. He knows Hermione slightly better than the rest of us.'

Ron shot Remus an envious look at this, thanks to Sirius everyone knew what had happened between Remus and Hermione after the final battle and how jealous Ron was about it. No one knew if this had any place in Hermione's decision to leave but Ron had his suspicions and felt the older man had taken advantage of the girl he'd fallen for; he felt Hermione may have been with him if that night had never happened.

'I'll keep you posted.' Remus said as he left the room.

Hermione was very nervous about her meeting with Remus, it was essentially a date and with it being so close to the full moon Hermione was unsure how they would react. After sending a vial of potion back to Paris, Hermione began to get ready. After raiding her wardrobe several times she found an outfit that would show off her figure but not be too promiscuous, it was a difficult balance to achieve. Locking her door on the way out she began to walk towards the restaurant Remus had selected, she was pleased with his choice to venture into Muggle London as it was familiar territory for her. The restaurant was delightful and Remus was already waiting for her when she arrived.

'How are you this evening?' He asked as he pulled out her chair for her. Hermione hadn't been treated so much like a lady before.

'I am very good Remus. How are you?' She replied, not realising the error she had just made.


	4. Letters

**Chapter 4: Letters**

Things had been going very well for Hermione and Remus, Hermione still hadn't realised her slip in saying Remus' name and Remus had successfully been calling Hermione, Jane. When they had first met for dinner he had called her Jane knowing this was her middle name and she would assume this was the fake name she had given him. It had been 3 weeks since their first get together and Remus wanted to introduce her to everyone else, he just needed to work it into conversation. They had met again in a Muggle café for lunch and Remus decided to invite Hermione to The Burrow for a meal with everyone.

'Remus I can't I'm afraid. I must return to Paris this month.' Hermione replied, after 2 transformations alone she didn't want a 3rd.

'How long are you gone for, you must come visit when you return?' Remus asked, wishing this girl wasn't slipping through his fingers again.

'I shall let you know when I'm back.' Hermione responded. 'Now I'm afraid it is time for me to leave. Speak to you soon Remus.'

Hermione lent in to give Remus a kiss on the cheek as he rose, and then started to leave.

'Bye Hermione.' Remus responded. Before Hermione had chance to turn around, he was gone.

Hermione had returned to Paris as she had planned and had her most painful transformation yet. The wolfsbane potion had been helping but this month she was troubled by Remus. He knew who she was, it should have been obvious to her he would recognise her scent, even if it was now tinted by that of a werewolf. She was extremely worried he may have spoken to the others, maybe that's why he wanted her to return to The Burrow, glamour or no glamour they would recognise her. Thank heavens she had made enough potion to last the year, if she started ordering supplies from her usual supplier now no one would notice she was making double batches. She wished the people in the area were more tolerant, they knew of one werewolf but add a second to the equation and they would be drummed out of town. She wouldn't return to London, no matter how much they wanted her too.

After waking to be tingling all over Hermione wanted nothing more than to sleep, she wasn't expecting an owl to be perched by her bed. Cautiously she took the letter from its beak and recognised the handwriting in an instant. She wanted to throw the parchment on the fire, but knew she would regret it if she did. Slowly she opened the envelope and started to read.

My Dearest Hermione,

I apologise for deceiving you but I am sure you would understand my motives for doing so. I have missed you so much since you left and have so many unanswered questions. Was I the reason you left? Do you feel I took advantage of you like Ron claims I did? Did you ever feel for me like you claimed you did? It was so difficult talking to you but not seeing you, I wonder if you look as good as I remember behind that glamour.

I'm sure you are aware I know of your condition and hope you are managing better than I did. I know it was not me who did this as I would have smelt you before however I still feel guilty. I should have been there to protect you.

Harry, Ginny and Ron know you were back but not why, they want to see you. James has started asking about you, they wish to meet you as everyone talks so fondly about you; he wants to contribute to his parents' letters so unless you see us you may have a note attached to next year's letter.

Please come back, we all miss you terribly.

All my Love

Remus

Hermione had received many letters from Remus after she'd left, all asking the same questions. She knew how much he cared for her and wanted to tell him her feelings but things got very complicated after she left. She must have broken his heart as she definitely broke her own. As with most of the others his letters became less frequent then stopped altogether, Hermione hoped this meant he'd moved on but if his recent activity was anything to go by this wasn't the case. She now needed to decide whether or not to reply, though she knew it would be impossible not to. The owl was still sitting there, obviously waiting for a reply, so Hermione picked up a quill, parchment and ink then began to write.

_Remus,_

_I completely understand your reasons for deceiving me and am willing to answer some of your questions. No you were not the reason I left, you never took advantage of me I was more than willing to be with you. I have very strong feelings for you and have done for a long time, which will never change. You are right in saying it wasn't you who infected me as I was only bitten a few months ago, that is where things become too complicated for me to continue. I shall not be returning to London in the foreseeable future however I hope you tell the others I am doing well. _

_I you choose to reply I may not so please don't feel offended if that happens, my life is much more complicated than it used to be and I find it's easier to try and forget._

_Hermione_

After sending the letter by return owl Hermione took Remus' letter and placed in the box from under her bed that contained all his other letters. It had been hard to reply but she knew it wouldn't be right to allow Remus back into her life now. As she replaced the box silent tears began to run down her face as she struggled to control them. Suddenly the front door to the flat banged open and a girl of around 10 with bushy brown hair and grey eyes entered. She was carrying a bag full of books in several languages and appeared very well educated.

'Mum, another water main just burst outside the house, it's like bad luck follows us around.'


	5. Hogwarts Vs Beauxbatons

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts vs. Beauxbatons**

It had been a difficult decision for Hermione to leave the magical world. After the war had ended there was a major celebration, many fell but the DA amazed everyone with their courage and saved many lives. It was that night the reason she couldn't return was created. Remus and Hermione had been close for a long time, she had a soft spot for him yet she didn't understand why. That night their relationship changed, it's amazing what difference the atmosphere makes and they threw caution to the wind to show their feelings for each other. The following morning they decided to see what happened over the summer as Hermione wished to go find her parents, they had no idea how that would end. They told no one what happened but an insanely jealous Ron worked it out and all hell broke loose. After Hermione travelled to Australia to find her parents were dead she decided she had no need to go back to London and isolated herself from the magical community. That was when she discovered she was pregnant.

The past 10 years had been tough. Hermione moved to France near her Grandmother and explained she was pregnant but no longer intended on using magic. Her Grandmother was shocked as she had always received stories from her daughter as to how well Hermione was doing, but respected her decision. Carrying a werewolf's baby was never going to be easy but Hermione decided it best to raise her child with no idea of the magical world, or the curse they would inherit from their father. A mild wolfsbane potion helped keep the pains away during the full moon but Hermione knew something stronger would be needed after the birth. After giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, whom she named Rose, Hermione's life developed into a whirl of potion making and memory spells, the only magic she would allow herself to perform. Rose was now aware of her werewolf state after one month she bit Hermione, the potion dose was not perfect so she couldn't completely control her transformation. Rose still knew nothing of Hogwarts or the magical powers she possessed, except for the occasional magical overflow in the area, and Hermione intended to keep it that way as long as possible. Then the Hogwarts letter arrived.

It had been 6 months since Hermione left Muggle London again and the letters were being prepared for new Hogwarts students. Since the war ended Remus had been able to return to work at the school, however he was only a teacher part of the time; he mainly helped the new Headmaster Sirius Black. Sirius was very unsuited to the job, which is why he needed so much extra help from Remus.

'These letters take forever to organise.' Sirius grumbled. 'We've only reached the L's and I've got cramp.'

'All you are doing is signing the letters.' Remus replied. 'And that could have been done by enchanted quill if you weren't so bloody stubborn.'

'I like to see if any of my new students have unfortunate names.' Sirius supplied. 'It brightens my day a little. Take this poor girl here; she has the same surname as you.'

Remus was rather shocked at this, he had never come across someone with whom he shared a surname, the male line was left with him and he hadn't fathered any children.

'Poor thing, let's hope I don't have to teach her.' Remus replied before continuing to fold the letters.

Hermione was beginning to discover how difficult it was to contact a magical school. You couldn't look in the yellow pages or call direct enquiries; you just had to use magic. It was a lot of hassle purely to prevent her daughter going to Hogwarts but Hermione knew the problems that would arise if that letter reached Rose. The reason they had moved to France was so Hermione could enrol Rose at Beauxbatons if she showed any magical talent, as much as Hermione wanted to oust herself from the magical community she knew that would be difficult with a werewolf witch for a daughter.

It had taken years to successfully contact the academy, only to be told that due to both her parents attending Hogwarts that was where Rose was to attend. Hermione tried to change their minds but it proved impossible so she just hoped the letter from Hogwarts would never arrive. It took longer than expected but on the 21st August Hermione was awoken by a scream.

'Rose? What's happened?' She cried rushing into her daughter's room.

'Mum, there's an owl on my bed.' Rose replied as Hermione entered.

Sure enough perched at the foot of the bed was a tawny owl carrying a letter addressed to Rose in green ink and a very familiar handwriting.

'Take the letter and open it dear,' Hermione explained to her rather shocked daughter. 'You may need to write a reply.'

As Rose read the letter her entire face lit up, it was obvious she had worked out the origins of the unexplainable goings on around her and her mother and was pleased to have them confirmed.

'You could have told me,' Said Rose looking at her mother with an accusing glare. 'If I can handle being a werewolf I could have handled this.'

'I know, but I had my reasons.' Hermione replied. 'You'll understand at some point.'

'I'm sure you did mum,' Rose replied. 'But now it looks like we need to go shopping.'

Hermione was extremely uneasy at the idea of returning to London; however she no longer had a choice and went to start packing.

September was fast approaching and Remus was in the Leaky Cauldron with Sirius celebrating the fact they had successfully managed to send all the letters on time.

'Well here's to a new batch of students, ready to reach their potential.' Said Sirius, raising his glass for a toast.

'What a shame they have you as a head teacher.' Remus replied laughing and raising his glass to meet his friends. That was when he smelt it, that intoxicating smell had returned. Glancing round the pub he noticed her, she was using a different glamour but the smell was unmistakable. She was with a young girl who smelt familiar to Remus; he couldn't place the scent and found this confusing. The young girl paused and sniffed the air before turning towards him with a curious look on her face, an expression he'd seen many times before on another young woman's face. Hermione noticed Remus herself and rushed the young girl out towards the alley. Before Remus had time to process these events Sirius tapped him on the shoulder.

'Are you alright? I thought I'd lost you for a minute there.'

'It's nothing.' Remus replied, returning to his drink.


	6. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 6: Diagon Alley**

Rose had never seen anything as amazing as Diagon Alley before, a whole new world had opened up to her and following in her mother's footsteps she wanted to know about everything. First Hermione took her to Gringotts to change some money, Rose felt as uneasy round the goblins as Hermione herself did, and it was obvious they knew more about them then they were letting on. Having used her real name for the first time in years Hermione felt this trip could only end in disaster and was proved right as her and Rose continued down the street. Olivanders was next and Hermione felt uneasy entering the shop, she had not seen Olivander since rescuing him from the Malfoy's basement and hoped her glamour would disguise her identity from him. Rose was unaware her mother was wearing a glamour as Hermione didn't want to cause her worry, only she could see her mother as she really was. As they entered the shop a bell tinkled to announce their arrival, just as it had done many years before when Hermione brought her own wand. Olivander appeared from behind the shelves of wands with a slightly wary welcoming smile, it was obvious he hadn't forgotten his time with the Malfoy's.

'Another new witch I see.' He said his expression relaxing as he saw Rose. 'Let's find you a wand.'

As Olivander handed Rose the first wand she looked rather confused.

'You need to wave it.' Hermione explained, 'Then we can tell if it's the right wand for you.'

'It doesn't feel right,' Rose explained 'I don't think there's any point in me waving it for nothing to happen.'

Hermione was rather surprised by her daughter's response but Olivander almost laughed as he returned the wand to its box.

'She's an extremely intelligent witch, knows exactly what she's looking for.' He said smiling fondly at Rose. 'Now normally the wand chooses the witch but I feel in this case you are already aware of the wand to choose you. Feel free to look until you find it.'

Hermione wasn't aware of Olivander ever letting a witch or wizard select their own wand, even Harry had to try almost every wand in the shop. Rose walked straight to the back of the store and pointed to a box on the top shelf.

'I think it's that one.'

'Excellent.' Olivander replied '7 inches, willow and unicorn hair, especially good for healing charms.'

He took the box of the shelf for Rose, the instant she touched the wand it lit up and gold sparks flew out the end.

'Wonderful' Said Olivander 'I'm not surprised this is your wand, with parents like yours healing was bound to be your speciality.'

'What's that supposed to mean.' Asked Hermione, slightly outraged.

'Well that you and her father have a wonderful knack at healing people, I could tell from the moment you first set foot in my shop you would go on to do great things Miss Granger.'

Hermione was slightly shocked he had seen through her glamour, but not overly surprised. Paying quickly she left the shop, hoping she could avoid any other potential problems on the way.

Soon Hermione and Rose had almost finished their trip to Diagon Alley, it had taken a long time to get Rose to leave Flourish and Blotts as just like her mother she had wanted some extra reading to prepare herself for life at Hogwarts. Hermione promised to give her the extremely battered copy of Hogwarts: A History that was the only magical book she had kept from her time at the school. Robes had been easily purchased, as had the potion ingredients, Rose already knew of a few ingredients as they were necessary for the wolfsbane potion, but disliked the smell of the place. Now all they needed was an owl, Rose had decided this was the animal she wanted and Hermione completely agreed. On their way to Eylops Owl Emporium they began to pass Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and Rose got rather curious.

'Mum can we go in?' She asked, looking at Hermione with a pleading expression.

Hermione was uncertain as she glanced in the window and saw not only Fred and George but Bill, Fleur as well. This could only end badly; she thought to herself but decided her daughter should be allowed some fun.

'Ok, but I'm going to get a cup of coffee, all this carrying of bags has worn me out.' Hermione pointed at a café across the street. 'I shall be in there when you've finished. Don't be long.'

Rose was in awe as soon as she entered the shop, it was full of magical tricks and noises were coming from everywhere. As she stood in the doorway looking disorientated a wizard in magenta robes came to talk to her.

'Hello there, I'm Fred Wealsey and welcome to the shop. Looking for anything in particular?'

'Not really,' Rose replied, 'I've only just discovered I'm a witch and was having a look around.'

'Ah, a newbie.' Replied Fred 'Victoire, I've found you a new classmate. Fancy helping her find some jokes?' He shouted to a young witch with long blonde hair and freckles across her nose.

Victorie came wondering over to this new girl, she had bushy brown hair and grey eyes which she found rather peculiar, but she took an instant liking to her.

'Hi, you're starting this year to are you. Excited?'

'I am actually but I've no idea what it's going to be like. My mum's a witch but she hasn't told me much about Hogwarts, I don't think she liked it.' Rose replied; glad to have someone to talk to about this.

'I expect she loved it really, do you know what house she was in?' Victorie replied.

'No, but I think that's where she met my dad.' Rose continued. Not aware of how much information she was about to reveal.

After Rose had left Victoire returned to her Uncle's pleased to have met her and hoping Rose would be in her house.

'So I take it she was nice then?' Asked Fred as she came wondering over.

'She was lovely; I hope she's in the same house as me.' Victoire replied. 'She said she didn't know what house her mum and dad were in but that she thinks they met at school.'

'Did she say who her parents were?' George asked, the Weasleys knew many previous students between them and it would be interesting to see who had paired up.

'She doesn't know her dad but her mum is called Hermione.' Supplied Victoire.

Fred and George exchanged a startled look. 'Was her surname Granger?' They asked in unison.

'Yes,' Victoire replied. 'Why do you know her?'


	7. The Truth Will Out

**Chapter 7: The Truth Will Out**

Hermione was sitting outside a café enjoying her coffee when she noticed a familiar face across the alley, the one face she didn't want to see. Before he had chance to turn round Rose left Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and started across the road towards her mother.

'I just met another witch who is starting Hogwarts this year.' She told her mum, 'I hope we are in the same house.'

Hermione took this moment to lead her away from Remus, who had started walking in their direction. The longer she could keep Rose away from him the better.

'Well maybe she will be.' Hermione replied. Hoping to keep her daughter happy.

As they walked down the alley Remus noticed and changed direction. He didn't want to push Hermione, the fact she was back was good and if he came on to strong she would leave again. He noticed the young girl was with her again and she had a familiar smell, he still couldn't place it though. Sighing slightly he continued to the apparation point and apparated back to the school.

As Hermione and Rose left the Leaky Cauldron Rose was still talking about the girl she met in the joke shop. Hermione was pleased she had made a friend until Rose asked a question she had been hoping to avoid as she knew it would lead to a more difficult line of questions.

'What house were you and dad in mum?'

'We were in Gryffindor.' She replied

'Why haven't you told me more about my dad?' Rose asked 'Was he a werewolf too?'

Hermione decided truth was the best option in this case. She would find out eventually and the longer she left it, the more likely Rose would discover things at school.

'Your father was a werewolf.' She confirmed. 'I was worried about how it would affect you but when I began to get pains during the full moon when I was pregnant I knew the answer.'

'Why haven't I ever met my father?' Rose continued, she was as bright as her parents and as pieces of the puzzle appeared she was beginning to put them together.

'I haven't seen him since before I knew I was expecting you.' Hermione lied 'I don't even know where he is.'

'Hasn't he tried to find you?' Rose asked thinking this may be why her mum never spoke of school or old friends. 'Surely someone did when you left?'

'They tried but I never replied.' Hermione said 'If you had been through what I had you would understand why I'm so reluctant for you to go to that school.'

Rose had learnt at a very early age her mother had been involved in some kind of war however had no idea what it was about. Her Great Grandmother in France had explained her mother didn't wish to talk about it but would explain when she was ready. The scars had almost faded but evidently the memories hadn't and were in some way related to the school she was about to attend.

'I'll be careful mum.' Rose said knowing her mother needed to believe that.

'I know you will.' Hermione replied as they walked towards the flat she owned in London. 'But I will be nearby just in case.'

It was 10:30 and Hermione and Rose had just arrived at Kings Cross Station. Hermione was hoping if they arrived at a reasonable time she would be able to see Rose onto the train and leave before anyone saw her. It was impossible to use a glamour at the station as security measures had been increased, or at least she assumed they still were, she would be instantly revealed on walking through the barrier. Hermione was not aware if she would see anyone from her years at Hogwarts and was hoping she wouldn't have any problems. As they passed through the barrier Rose saw a flash of bright blonde hair and headed in that direction. Hermione followed hoping the girl Rose was heading towards wasn't the person she thought she was.

'Victoire.' Rose called, waving at her friend.

'Rose.' Victoire replied heading over being followed by her parents.

As Hermione saw Bill and Fleur heading in her direction she panicked, she hadn't been aware the young girl Rose had met in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes was their daughter. She followed her daughter hoping she could keep her identity secret for long enough to see Rose onto the train.

'So you are the famous Rose then are you?' Bill asked, smiling at Rose.

'That I am.' Rose replied, always polite. 'Pleased to meet you.'

Hermione was pleased her daughter had remembered her manners and tried to blend into the background behind her.

'Pleased to meet you too.' Bill replied 'I'm Bill and this is Fleur. We are Victories' parents.'

Hermione knew exactly what was coming next before Rose had even opened her mouth.

'My mum's just behind me, her name is Hermione.'

'Hello Hermione.' Said Bill 'Long time no see. How have you been?'

'Busy.' She replied simply. They would all know she was back now, every one of them. She had known this day would come eventually but she still wasn't prepared for it.

'It's been nice to see you again but I really must be going.' Hermione said, deciding to make a quick exit. 'Owl me when you get to school Rose, I'm sure Victoire will show you how.' After giving her daughter a swift peck on the cheek she left.

'So then let's get you two on the train.' Said Bill offering an arm to each of them. 'Miss Weasley. Miss Granger.'

'My surname's not Granger.' Rose pointed out politely, taking Bills arm. 'I have my father's surname.'

'And what my that be?' Bill enquired.

'Lupin.' Rose replied. 'Do you know him too? My mum said they met at school.'

Bill was rather shocked at this, evidently Rose didn't know who her father was, and he was amazed Hermione had kept the truth from her for so long. Obviously Hermione didn't know Remus's position at the school or she would have been more reluctant to let Rose leave. He wasn't sure how much to tell her.

'I do know him.' He replied. 'You'll meet him soon I'm sure.'


	8. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Chapter 8: Welcome To Hogwarts**

After boarding the train, and managing to somehow finding an empty compartment, Rose and Victoire began to talk discussing Rose's life growing up in France and Victories' holidays at her grandparents, and then the topic moved towards family. Rose was amazed at how large Victoire's family was, her father was one of 7 and she had various family friends that were constantly visiting. As Rose only had a small family she was amazed Victoire could cope with the constant coming and going of everyone. They had been lucky to get a compartment to themselves for the first part of the journey but after the food trolley came round first year students were beginning to become braver and began hunting out each other. One student who visited was Teddy Tonks, a second year who Victoire already knew, that had spent the first part of the journey with a group of boys.

'Well there you are Victoire. Mum said I needed to come and see you whilst we were on the train.' He said poking his head round the carriage door.

'She said to join me in a carriage to make sure I was ok.' Victoire stated. 'But I understand if you were too busy with your friends and forgot about me.'

'Well everyone else on this train seems to be more fun than you.' He replied shrugging. 'That's not my fault, in fact it's yours.'

'Well I shall let your Mum know you tore yourself away long enough to say hi.' Victoire said as she stood up to close the door in his rather bemused looking face, then much to Rose's surprise she began to laugh.

As Victoire returned to her seat Teddy's head appeared at the door with an enormous grin, he too seemed to be laughing. Rose was extremely confused by all this and as Teddy entered the carriage she decided to discover what was going on.

'Dare I ask what's going on here?'

'Rose this is Teddy. He's one of my numerous extended family members.'

'Hi.' Said Teddy to a still slightly bemused Rose. 'Nice to meet you.'

'This is the girl I met in Uncle Fred and Uncle George's joke shop.' Said Victoire to Teddy by way of explanation. 'Mum and Dad seem to know her parents.'

'Oh right. So who are they, I wonder if we know them too?' Asked Teddy.

'Well my mother's name is Hermione Granger, but I don't know my father's first name. His surname is Lupin.'

A look of comprehension spread along Teddy's face, he knew more about the events of the war than Victoire and evidently more than Rose too.

'I'm sure you shall meet your father soon then.' He said. 'I look forward to seeing you both in Gryffindor.'

With that slightly cryptic remark Teddy left the carriage and went to rejoin his friends.

'Why do I get the feeling everyone else knows something I don't' Rose asked. Victoire just shrugged.

'It's just like being at home.' She responded. 'Pumpkin pasty?'

The rest of the train journey was taken up with eating sweets and wondering what Hogwarts would be like. Victorie explained how they would be sorted into houses when they got to Hogwarts and Rose nodded politely absorbing the information just like her mother would have. Rose was more intrigued at the fact most of the people she met seemed to know one or both of her parents, why her mother hadn't explained this to her she did not know.

When the train stopped all the pupils started to get off and as Rose and Victorie started to follow them they heard a shout.

'First years this way.'

'Hagrid.' Cried Victorie as she ran over to the tallest man Rose had ever seen. 'How are you?'

'I'm good.' Replied Hagrid. 'I see you've made a new friend.'

'I have. This is Rose Lupin and I hope she's in the same house as me.' Victorie replied.

'I hope so to.' Said Hagrid. 'Now all first years follow me.'

Hagrid lead the first year students towards the black lake for the traditional crossing to the castle, there were no problems crossing but Rose was convinced she saw something big lurking in the water. When they reached the other side all the students left the boats and headed towards the door at the back of the castle. The door was opened by an intimidating looking witch who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, she then explained they were to be sorted and lead them to a door at the other side of the corridor.

As they entered the Great Hall Rose was amazed, even after reading her Mothers dog-eared copy of 'Hogwarts - A History' she still never imagined it to be so magical. There were candles floating above the 4 massive tables that took up the floor and the table on the stage where the professors seemed to be sitting and ghosts were drifting in and out of the tables themselves. Remembering one of the few things her Mother told her about Hogwarts Rose looked up to the ceiling and saw it was cloudy this evening, with a smattering of stars. Professor McGonagall lead all the new students to the stage where a battered pointed hat sat on a 3 legged stool waiting, even though Rose knew what it was there for she still found it slightly un-nerving.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment and began to call out the names of pupils to be sorted, everyone looked rather worried as they placed the hat on their head and waited for it to make its decision. When the hat called out a pupil's new house one of the tables cheered as the new pupil nervously made their way over and tried to find a seat. As the amount of pupils started to dwindle Rose became worried, she was not sure what house she was going to be sorted into and after glancing at the tables had taken a worried view towards the Slytherin's. Then Professor McGonagall called her name.

'Lupin, Rose'

As Rose walked along the stage to the sorting hat she smelt something familiar, but at the same time completely new. Choosing to ignore it she sat on the stool and placed the battered old hat on her head.

'Well it's interesting to see you here.' Said the hat.

Having seen the other pupils sorted she knew no one else could hear what was being said and therefore thought her question so as not to seem like a complete idiot.

'Why would I not be here? Both my parents attended this school didn't they?'

'I remember your parents well. They went on to do great things and I'm sure you will too.'

Before Rose could respond, the hat had called out its answer.

'GRIFFINDOR!'

As Rose removed the hat she left the stage and headed towards the cheering table to where the boy she'd met on the train earlier was saving 2 seats.

'Had a feeling you'd end up with us.' He stated pulling her into the seat next to him.

'And why was that?' Rose asked politely.

'Just a hunch.' Teddy replied. 'Would you mind shuffling over one by the way? Victorie is about to be sorted and I'd rather like to sit next to her.'

Sure enough before the hat was even completely on Victorie's head the hat placed her in Gryffindor.

'How did you know she would be sorted into Gryffindor?' Rose asked.

'She's a Weasley.' He replied shrugging his shoulders as a delighted Victorie came to sit by them.

All the students had been sorted so after a speech by the headmaster Professor Black, who both Teddy and Victorie knew, it was time for the feast. Rose was amazed as the food materialised from nowhere onto the plates lined along the table and began to tuck in. Conversation along the table was flowing freely and apart from a small interruption of the ghosts making their presence known it was a pleasant meal. When everyone had finished all the pupils headed towards their dorms, all first years being lead by prefects. As Rose was tired after a long day she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings already feeling comfortable in the school, so as she was shown the first year girls dormitory she headed towards a bed by the window, which already had her things by the foot, got changed and got into bed.


	9. Meetings

**Chapter 9: Meetings**

Hermione was in the process of finding somewhere to live in Hogsmeade; she had decided to move to the all wizard town so she was close to Rose for her transformations and hoped the new headmaster would allow Rose to stay with her over the full moon. She had arranged to talk to the new headmaster about Rose's condition, Hermione was sure they knew at the school but it was important to clarify the issue none the less and with only one week to full moon things needed to happen fast. It had taken up most of the day but Hermione still had no luck house hunting so as she headed towards the school unaware of who the new headmaster was she began running her proposition through her head getting her thoughts straight. As she headed up the familiar path towards the school she was hoping not to bump into anyone from the past, just because they knew she was back now she still wasn't ready to face anyone yet.

Sirius Black was sitting in his office waiting for a parent to arrive for his afternoon meeting. He had received a letter from a Mya Lupin requesting a discussion about her daughter's time at Hogwarts and was perfectly aware who would be walking through his door. When Bill had contacted Sirius about who Rose's mother was he put two and two together and worked out what this meeting would be about. No one had told Remus about the added complication of his daughter however as he had retired to his room early this full moon and not taught any classes over the past few days, he had not had any contact with her. Remus was intelligent so may have had his suspicions already but everyone felt it was important Hermione was the one to break the news, if they could only persuade her to stay and talk to him. As he was lost in thought Sirius didn't hear the first knock on the door, but he heard the second.

'Come in.' He called, wondering how Hermione would react as she entered.

It had been strange being in Hogwarts again and Hermione was overwhelmed by the memories she'd repressed over the years, she hadn't been there since the night with Remus and was impressed by the repairs that had been made, the building was almost identical to the one she'd left all those years ago. She decided to head straight for the headmasters office and make her time in the building as short as possible, not finding it odd that there was no-one to meet her and show her the way she followed the familiar path up the main staircase towards the office. Pleased not to have met anyone along the way Hermione reached the stone gargoyles that still guarded the office.

'I'm here for a meeting with the headmaster.' She told them, unsure if she would need the password.

After looking at each other thoughtfully the gargoyles moved and allowed her to pass and head up the spiral staircase. Reaching the door Hermione politely knocked to no reply, this surprised her but after checking her watch to be sure she was here at the right time she knocked again slightly more firmly.

'Come in.' called the voice from the other side.

Opening the door Hermione entered and was extremely surprised by who she saw sitting behind the desk.

'Hello Hermione, long time no see.' Said the very familiar voice of Sirius Black. 'I think I can guess what you're here to talk about.'

Hermione was too shocked to speak. If only she had looked at the signature on Rose's letter she would have been able to prepare herself for this; however it was too important a meeting to have bailed out on. Taking a deep breath she decided to get straight to the point.

'Hello Sirius. I suppose you know of Rose's condition and I would like her to stay with me in Hogsmeade during her transformations. It would be better for us both if we were together as usual during the full moon.'

'I believe that would be possible. It would be best for you both to transform together as usual.' Replied Sirius, 'obviously I don't need to ask if you are capable of making the wolfsbane potion as I've seen you make it yourself on occasion.'

Hermione was extremely please Sirius shared her view but knew she wouldn't get out of this conversation that easily.

'So when are you going to tell Remus? You know he's going to find out for himself soon enough.' Asked Sirius.

Hermione was unsure of how to answer this question, she knew it was important to tell Remus herself, but how do you tell a man he has an 11 year old daughter.

'I'm not sure. Hopefully I will have enough time to work out the answer to that.' She replied.

Sirius looked at her thoughtfully trying to decide whether or not to tell her of Remus' position at the school. He decided it was best to tell her now so she understood how soon she would need to talk to him and Rose.

'Remus is Rose's defence against the dark arts teacher. Soon people will start working things out, even if they don't.'

'Well that complicates matters.' Hermione replied.

'I think you will have plenty of time to worry about that.' Said Sirius. 'I think we should have a catch up first, there seems to be a lot that's happened without our knowledge.'

Hermione didn't want to talk, but Sirius and her had been close since her, Ron and Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place at the beginning of what should have their final year at school, he had been the only one she told about her night with Remus and it had been difficult to cut ties with him. Before she realised what she was doing, Hermione began to talk.

Remus had been in the Hogshead for hours, he hadn't taught any classes all week and had told Sirius he was feeling unwell, but the truth was he had some serious thinking to be done. After the sorting Remus knew who the young girl he'd seen Hermione with was, it was the smell that confirmed it, even if the name hadn't. That night was so long ago yet he still remembered every second of it, no wonder Hermione had left she must have decided it was too complicated to tell anyone. 11 years she had kept this secret, why hadn't she told him, did he really mean that little to her. With less than a week to the full moon he knew this transformation would be difficult, wolfsbane potion or not he was going to be an angry wolf this month. Ordering another drink Remus settled in for the night knowing he would be staggering back to the castle in the early hours of the morning yet again.

There was a gentle breeze as the door to the bar opened and Remus noticed a familiar scent entered with it. Slowly turning he was amazed at the figure standing in the doorway.

'Hello Remus.' Hermione said. 'I think we need to talk.'


End file.
